nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Perú
The '''Constitutional Kingdom of Perú '''is a State located in the Pacific shore of South America, north of the Kingdom of Arica and south of Ecuador. Perú is a Democratic Social State, and is also a Constitutional Monarchy, however, the Inka is meerely a symbolic figure with little power whatsoever. Perú´s democracy is based on ethnic districts, with each district, usually with a predominance of a specific racial group, has a number of votes in the Electoral Council that finally appoints the President of the Republic ("Republic" beign the democratic system, and not the State). As a "Social State", Perú´s economy is, by Constitution, bound to social policies, and comunes are given large powers to appoint their own goals to a portion of the economy. Through the decades, the Peruvian System has been accused of disrupting the Democratic System, by managing the polls and elections, hiding or changing numbers, and creating institutions that entangle the personal freedoms and political rights. Perú has also been accussed of executing political disidents, though the State argues only terrorists and criminals have been executed. History Perú´s history can be traced back to the early Christian Era. Civilizations sparked over the time and vanished, finally giving space for the Tawantinsuyo, commonly referred to as the Inca Empire. The Theocratic Monarchy managed to control an area that included southern Colombia, Ecuador, Perú, Northwestern Argentina, Western Bolivia and Northern Chile. The Empire collapsed in the year 1533 of the Christian Era, under the attack of the Spanish Empire. Over the Colonial Era, Perú developed its capital, Lima, as the center of the Vicerroyalty of Perú, and thus, the center of the Spanish Control in the south pacific. After an independence war that lasted over a decade, Perú established a republic in 1821, and though unstable, it managed to grow a large economy based on its resources, mainly copper and nitrates, but also guano. Perú lost its southern provinces to Chile after the War of the Pacific in 1879, and afterwards a reveng sentiment has always been present in Peruvian Society. The Republic, however, survived, and continued to rebuild its economy. In the year 1960 of the Christian Era, the so-called "Aristochratic Republic" entered into a political crisis, mainly due to social conflicts and poverty. The military seized power and General Velasco Alvarado took over the State. Alvarado pushed forward nationalism and socialism, investing in infraestructure and attempting to free Perú for the "Imperial Ties", the monoproduction system that relied mainly in the control of the United States of America. Alvarado formed ties with Socialist Leader Salvador Allende, but after the Chilean Military Coup of 1973, Alvarado became an oponent of Chilean presence in South America. Alvarado´s government is a main inspiration of the current system. After the return to democracy in the 90´s, the Peruvian economy recovered, but at the expenses of huge investments from the outside, this caused the feeling that Perú was really controled by foreign capitals. With the arrival of Ollanta Humala to power, Peruvian Politics entered a crisis, and in 2019 (Tarakian Calendar) he was ousted by his own brother, Antauro. Antauro, after the death of their father Isaac, had become the main theorist and leader of the Ethnocacerist Movement, largely inspired in Velasco´s policies. Through the next decade a series of changes in the political system increased the military power and the industrial output. In 2023 T.C. the Southern Cone War started. Uruguay, Chile and Argentina engaged in a conflict that expanded to Bolivia and Paraguay. The Peruvian Government, having established a constitutional monarchy, launched an attack on Arica. The Peruvian Army was able to hold the grip of the territory down to La Serena, but by 2025 T.C. it was pushed back, leaving the territory razed. This caused the crisis in Chile that would lead to the breaking of the country. Deprieved from the copper incomes, the State was unable to hold the territory out of Santiago, and the country was divided in city-states. A similar thing happened with Argentina, as its lands became devastated by the constant bombardment. Yet Perú did suffered its toll. Many had died in the campaign, and a demographic crisis took place. The army began drafting and in 2027 T.C. there was a massive rebellion against the government. The rebels were eventually destroyed, and in order to get the necessary work force they were enslaved. The introduction of slavery changed the landscape of Perú, and slowly the army managed to raid Arica form time to time, while taking bits of Ecuador and Bolivia. In 2037 T.C. the Inca sanctioned a Holy War on the Amazonian Tribes of western Brazil. A massive and rich territory was conquered. Category:South American States Category:Unfinished Articles